


8 letters

by trivluv



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, a song inspired this, idk just read to find out what happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trivluv/pseuds/trivluv
Summary: hyunjin knows how he feels about seungmin, but he can’t seem to get the words out.based off of the song 8 letters by why don't we.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 11





	8 letters

previews.

-

“i love you.”

“...i know.”

-

“you always do this!”

“as soon as it feels like we’re making progress,”

“you pull us right back to the start.”

“hyunjin,”

“i love you, i do.”

“but if this is how it’s going to be,”

“then i might have to leave.”

-

“you’re breaking my heart, jinnie.”

“i promise you,”

“i won’t leave.”

“...as long as you tell me how you truly feel.”

-


End file.
